


Protect Your Package!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [67]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Codpieces, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: When Bucky sees "Package Protection Day" on the calendar, he takes it very seriously.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Protect Your Package!

**Author's Note:**

> Today really is Package Protection Day. Bucky just chose to take it personally. 
> 
> https://nationaldaycalendar.com/december-2-2020-national-special-education-day-national-mutt-day-national-fritters-day-national-package-protection-day/

Bucky! That's not what they meant!!!

I dunno, Stevie, I'm takin no chances!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see my contribution for National Mutt Day, please [go to this page, featuring Clint and Lucky!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639945)


End file.
